You & Me, our Story Ancien: Un Noël mouvementé
by Mania Inauraichu
Summary: Fini? J'AI MENTIIII XD Partie 3 : Yamato et Mania ont l'intention de donner leurs voix à un karaoké, pour montrer de quoi ils sont capables. Sur l'air de Un Homme Like You de KMaro. La suite de Un Noël Mouvementé, L'Amour dure plus qu'une danse
1. Un Noël Mouvementé partie 1

Hello!!! ^_^ Voilà un délire que je me permets de faire! (lol) Bon, ici ça ne sera que des couples "impossibles", comme je les appelle. Hé ouais, je les aime ceux-là (mais hé ho ça ne veut pas dire que j'aimerais que ça marche comme ça! lol) Bon vala, je vais commencer l'histoire! ... 

en fait pas tout de suite ^^' Je tiens à dire que les digisauveurs et persos sont pas à moa, sauf Mania! Eh ouais j'prend des personnes de partout pour mettre l'ambiance dans l'histoire... avec des couples impossibles sûrement *mdr*  Bon là je vous laisse avec l'histoire!

Euh non en fait! *BOOM*  J'oublie de préciser qu'il y aura du Yaoi, vous en faites pas, vous êtes avertis ^^  Là c'est bon! J'm'en vais!

EUH NAN!!! Partez pas!!! Je sais que vous connaissez pas certains personnages que je vais intégrer mais... vous connaîtrez bon!   
  
Hum... j'oublie qqch? Nan.

  
Lisez, je pars ^^.

*~Mania~* (Vous savez que.. Nan c'est bon j'ai oublié)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La neige tombait sur Tokyo... Bientôt ce serait la fête sous tous les toits. Yamato regardait par la fenêtre, d'un air paisible. Ses yeux bleus avaient un air vide, très vide. Takeru l'aperçut et soupira énormément. Il savait ce que son frère cachait. Seul lui et Gabumon savait de toute façon. Et de toute façon, Gabumon est dans le digimonde... Takeru approcha de l'autre blond:

- Et alors, tu ne vas pas y dire à Noël?

- Il ne comprendra pas de toute façon... 

***

- Allez, faut que je sois prête pour Jim! Et une deux une deux...

Mania regarda sa grande amie, Jun, vraiment désorientée.

- Yierf! Quand tu as un petit ami tu blagues pas!

- Lui au moins il est sympa! 

- Oh misèreuh....  

Mania se laissa s'écrouler sur le divan, et puis vit une touffe brune passer à 200 km/h. Décidément, Noël allait être très agité cette année! 

- ARRÊTEZ VOUS DEUX! MAIS ÉCOUTEZ-MOI BON SANG!!!!

Mais le frère et la soeur continuaient à marcher de tout bord et côté.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre pour ce soir avec lui? Et s'il trouve que je suis pas à son goût?

- Voyons voyons...  Qu'est-ce que Hikari aimerait pour Noël?? Mania t'a pas une idée??

- Et il faut en plus que je vous aide!!! Bon... Jun, met cette robe, elle t'ira à merveille, et en plus je suis sûre qu'il te trouvera à son goût. Daisuke, pourquoi pas lui offrir simplement des fleurs ou encore, des boucles d'oreilles?  
- Merci! s'écrièrent les deux en choeur.

Encore une fois Mania aidait ces cerveaux perdus! Elle pensa à elle-même:

"Non seulement ils ont hâte à Noël, mais aussi ils veulent tous faire plaisir à leur prétendant! Moi j'en ai pas et je m'en plains pas! Enfin..."

*** 

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça Mimi? 

- Mais oui Sora! La pire chose qu'il pourrait arriver c'est que personne ne veut venir, ce qui m'étonnerait.

Mimi, de son côté, avait réussi à pénétrer à Tokyo une nouvelle fois par l'avion. Son but: inviter les digisauveurs à un mini-party. D'un sourire rayonnant, elle et Sora s'échangèrent un clin d'oeil. Sora se précipita sur le téléphone.

- C'est moi qui appelle!

- Comme tu veux! Je m'occupe de réserver la salle.

L'heure des appels a commencé!

***

- DRIIIING!!!!! 

- Je réponds! fit une voix féminine. Allô qui est-ce à l'appareil?

- Hikari? C'est Sora! Allez, fallait que je t'explique quelque chose... 

Taichi se tenait dans la cuisine avec elle, faisant mine de rien. Dès que Hikari raccrocha, ce fut la période de questions.

- Alors petite soeur, c'était qui?

- Sora, elle est avec Mimi.

- Ah... elle voulait quoi?

- Elle organiserait un pyjama-party si on avait rien à faire pour Noël, tu es partant? 

- Oui, sûrement, fit-il, regardant un paquet qui se tenait au bas du sapin. À moins que je change d'idée...

- Ça ne va pas grand frère?

- Au contraire, ça va... ça va aller. Juste un peu d'ennui.

***

La sonnerie de porte retentit chez les Motomiya. Jun se précipita aussitôt.

- C'est pour moi!! J'y vais!!!

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que ce n'était pas son prince charmant! Un jeune homme grand aux yeux marrons s'y tenait à la place.

- Euh... Bonjour... 

- Qui est-ce, Junnie??

- Quelqu'un qui passait pour dire bonjour à la folle de service là-bas.  

- ANGE!!!!  

Mania vint à la rencontre de Angelius, un bon ami, peut-être pour sérieusement l'étripper. Mais elle se retenut.

- Alors, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour m'énerver, comme d'habitude?

Aucune réponse se fit à cette question et le téléphone retentit. Mania, voyant que Jun et Daisuke étaient occupés, elle s'en fut obligée d'aller répondre.

- Désolé Ange, le téléphone.

Elle s'y précipita, pendant que celui-ci glissa quelques mots avec Jun derrière Mania.

- Oui? Ah, Sora... erf....... eeuuuuhhhh....... un pyjama-party? Jun n'y sera pas, sûr.  Au contraire de Daisuke, il ira!  Nan, Magicmon n'est pas là. Oui oui c'est ça....  j'y serai! Oui oui, à plus! Hein? J'ai de la visite, c'est pour ça que je suis pressée. C'est Angelius. HEN?! Euh attends je vais lui demander.

Mania regarda vers l'arrière. Angelius n'était plus là, disparu! 

- Angelius? Erf, où est ce trouillard??

- Il vient de partir, pour urgence... fit Jun avec un clin d'oeil.

- Erf... fit-elle en retournant au téléphone. Il vient de partir, mais dès que je le revois, je lui dis. 

- MANIA!!!!

- Faut que je te laisse Sora, le devoir m'appelle. Aurevoir!

***

- COUCOU J'SUIS LÀ MIMI!!! 

- Miyako!!

 Les deux filles se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Faut avouer qu'on les prend pour des soeurs! Mimi lâcha un peu la petite.

- Alors? T'as réussi pour la salle? 

- Euh... nan. 

- Alors on restera chez moi, fit Sora. C'est une maison grande et en plus, pas besoin de payer grand chose... zut!!!!

- Quoa?! s'écrièrent les deux roses-mauves

- Faut que je rappelle tout le monde !  Sauf... Ken.

Les deux jumelles tombèrent à la renverse. Sora reprit le téléphone:  
- Désolé !! Euh.... un autre problème  
- Quoi encore? fit Miyako.  
- La ligne chez Koushiro est bloquée.  
- ENCORE SUR SON ORDINATEUR LUI!! JE LUI DONNERAI UNE LEÇON!!!  
- À Koushiro ou à son ordinateur? souria Yolei.

***

Des bruits de pas dans une bijouterie. Sebastien, un ami (que je qualifie de bien ^^)  s'avançait et se creusait la tête à savoir quoi acheter pour sa Hélène!

- Euh bon... Des bagues, hum non... un collier! Une chance que DemiTaureaumon est pas là sinon j'imagine pas la tête de la caissière!  Ah ha! [1] Ce collier serait parfait, fit-il tout en prenant un collier orné de saphir bleu.

Il arriva à la caisse, juste à l'arrière d'un autre garçon.

- Alors ça sera sous le nom de... demanda la caissière.

- Angelius s'il vous plaît.

Seb fit un bond vers l'avant pour voir le visage de son ami.

- ANGELIUS?!  Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là???!!

Le pauvre adolescent perdit l'équilibre à la question! Il se reprit aussitôt:

- Moi?! Euh tu vois, j'achète un cadeau pour mon oncle... c'est une montre.

- Content que tu te soucies de ta tante! s'écria Seb avec un sourire, qui était le contraire de celui d'Angelius qui avait l'air pressé.

- Euh, ouais ouais...

La caissière reprit la parole:

- Et quel est le nom de la jeune fille?

- HEIN?!!! 

Seb tomba à la renverse et Ange, on en parle pas! 

***

 - Il va comprendre, je t'en assure! 

- Moi je te dis que non Takeru! Je le connais très bien.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne le connais pas assez... 

- Arrête!

- Okay Matt, j'arrête de t'harceler. Mais si tu ne lui dis rien, il ne saura jamais ce que tu penses de lui.

Yamato se leva et décrocha son regard de la fenêtre. 

- Tu ferais bien de prendre un peu l'air! Et ... peut-être en profiter pour acheter un cadeau, non?

- Oh zut et c'est maintenant que tu me le fais penser!! fit le grand blond, découragé.

- Roh il te reste encore du temps, Noël ce n'est pas dans quelques heures! ricana le petit.

- Si justement...

- Oh eh bien on dirait que je me suis trompé... Eh bah vas-y grand frère, tant que tu y es! 

- Je vais... Je vais juste prendre un peu d'air. 

Yamato prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie

- Bizarre qualifierait mon frère ces temps-ci, souffla Takeru.

*** 

- Bonne chance Junnie! Moi de mon côté j'y vais pour de bon!

"LA PAIX!" pensa Mania, tout simplement vidée par sa meilleure amie. Après avoir marché une bonne demi-heure, elle sortit son vieil et fidèle ocarina puis s'assit sur un banc public pour y souffler quelques chansons.   
"C'est bien d'être tranquille, sans se faire déranger, avec la journée que je viens d'avoir." pensa-t-elle une autre fois.  
Puis elle entendit un bruit particulier. Elle continuait de jouer et le bruit s'approchait encore. Celui-ci fut distict par son oreille: c'est de la harpe. Elle s'arrêta puis alla voir la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

- Lira!!!!! Je suis heureuse de te voir!

- Et moi donc! s'exclama Lira. Alors ça va?

- Comme d'habitude qui signifie un "ouaip et toi"?

- Très bien! Tu fais quoi ce soir? 

- Hélas, je ne serai pas avec ma famille... 

- Oui ça je sais puisque tu serais partie!

- Euh ouaip, fit Mania avec un sourire embarassé. Je vais à un mini-party organisé par Mimi, tu viendras?

- Non, désolé... j'ai déjà une réunion de famille, moi! Et toi tu seras avec tes amis, tiens!

- Dien sait combien on va être!! 

- Et combien, tu crois?

- Lira, c'est une expression!

- Je savais, tu croyais quoi?! 

Les deux partirent dans un fou rire incroyable.   
- Oh fait... arrêta Lira, tu sais ce que tu vas avoir pour Noël?   
- J'ai bien peur de n'avoir rien cette année! Toi tu vas être remplie de cadeaux!  
- De cadeaux et de bisous! De mes tantes!!!   
- Yip... une chance que je suis pas chez toi j'crois que j'aimerais pas ça!  
- Bisou baveux?  
- NAAAAAAN!!!!  Tu le sais bien!   
- Mais oui! Je dois te laisser on va m'attendre!   
- Bon d'accord...  
- Aurevoir!  
Lira quitta et Mania continua sa marche, avec un nouveau sourire, mais qui se dissipa aussitôt avec le vent frisquet qui lui glissa sur le visage. Elle cacha son air mélancolique, puis pensa qu'il faudra prendre des graaandes vacances un jour. 

***

- Bon ça va être bon, je n'ai qu'à refaire quelques touches et...  
- Koushiro, y'a deux de tes amies qui sont là!  
- Une seconde maman, j'arrive!   
Koushiro décolla de son ordinateur chéri pour aller voir qui était arrivé.  Il faillit rebrousser chemin quand il vit une mèche rose dépasser vers la porte. Sa mère appela de nouveau.  
- Izzy, est-ce bientôt fini?  
- Ça va être encore un peu long, je crois, fit celui-ci en retournant rapidement à l'ordi.  
- Madame, je ne voudrais pas être impolie mais on a pas que ça à faire... S'il pourrait venir simplement une seconde...   
- KOUSHIRO!!! MAIS TU VAS LÂCHER CET ORDI DE...  
- Mimi du caaaaaaaalme!!! fit Miyako qui ne faisait qu'accompagner.   
Du calme... C'est ce qu'Izzy cherche depuis leur arrivée! Mimi perdit patience et enleva ses souliers. Elle passa la porte avec un tel vacarme que Koushiro lui-même tomba de sa chaise maladroitement.  
- Alors on est pas content de me revoir?  s'énerva Mimi, mains sur les hanches.  
- Je vais tout t'expliquer Mimi...  fit le garçon, complètement embarrassé  
- Pas le temps, il faut que je retourne chez Sora. C'est simplement que si tu n'as rien à faire, tu viendras chez elle, je serai là avec les autres digisauveurs.  
- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé, ça aurait été plus simple, non?  
- ...   La ligne est occupée par ton ordinateur.  
Koushiro jeta un coup d'oeil à celui-ci, puis fit un sourire à peine visible à Mimi.  
- Vraiment... désolé...  
- Oh ce n'est rien, on se revoit tout à l'heure!   
Mimi referma la porte, mais cette fois plus doucement et le pauvre informaticien se releva, désorienté, avec un coeur battant.  
- Ces filles.... commença Koushiro,  ...à en tomber par terre!

***

Taichi et Hikari se regardèrent, avec de l'ennui.   
- On a plus rien à faiiiiiireuh...    
- Je sais grand frère... je saaiiieeuuh!  
Elle ricana en voyant Tai cligner des yeux deux ou trois fois.  
- Mais! Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi!  
- Mais je me moquais pas de toi! Juste...   
- Je rigole Hikarichan! Bon allez, je n'en parle plus.  
Le téléphone retentit à nouveau. Cette fois, c'est Taichi qui répondit.  
- Oui allô?  
- Euh salut Taichi... C'est Sora, j'ai appelé tout à l'heure.  
- Ah... Sora. Pourquoi rappelles-tu?   
- Je dois rappeler tout le monde de toute façon, je n'avais pas dit où que ce party va se faire!  
- Oh... tête en l'air...   
- Taichi!!  
- Hé hé désolé... alors ça va être où?  
- Chez moi, ça te va?  
- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir venir...  
Il eut un moment de silence, puis Sora reprit la parole:  
- Et pourquoi? Allez, on va s'éclater!  
- Nan, j'crois pas. Je te laisse téléphoner aux autres. Bye.  
- Mais!  
Taichi raccrocha le téléphone. Hikari s'empressa d'aller voir son frère.  
- Hey! Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais!  
- Je change d'idée... je viens pas. Au fait c'est chez Sora.  
- Pourquoi????!! Et le cadeau, tu le donneras pas à..   
- Ne me reparle plus de ce cadeau! s'écria Taichi en claquant la porte.  
Hikari regarda la porte, puis prit le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour s'en aller tout de suite chez Sora.

***

Sebastien sortit en même temps que Angelius.   
- Il faut que tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as menti, Angelius!  
- C'est simple, c'était supposé être une surprise... fit celui-ci, avec un regard sur son cadeau. Tu crois qu'elle va apprécier?  
- J'en suis sûr! Je mets ma main au feu!  
- Je l'espère bien...   
Seb sentit de l'inquiétude chez son ami. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule.  
- Tout va bien se passer... t'as pas à t'inquiéter!   
- Merci Seb, je dois y aller.  
Il changea de direction, puis croisa un blondinet rocker qui avait l'air nerveux avant de sortir du centre commercial.  
- Hé! Ce n'était pas notre cher Yamato, ça?  
Il se retourna vers l'arrière, puis décida de continuer sa route.

***

- Et zut... C'est Mania qui va se perdre dans tout ça...  
Daisuke raccrocha le téléphone et fixa la photo de son groupe de digidestinés. Oh la jolie Hikari... qui est à côté de Takeru.  
"Je vais le frire ce gars-là" pensa-t-il, à deux décimètres de la photo.  "Elle est à moa la Hikari..."   
Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Takeru. Aussi charmant que son frère (pas comme lui, c'est connu), il aimait bien ses yeux bleus dans lesquels on voudrait se perdre. Et ces cheveux blonds, lorque mouillés reflètent toute leur splendeur. Il se réveilla aussitôt de cette pensée.  
- Hum... Même avec tout ça c'est moi qui gagnera le coeur d'Hikari! Bon!   
Le petit Daisuke se releva, jeta un autre regard à la photo. Puis il ferma toutes les lumières de la maison avant de sortir pour aller chez Sora.

***

De son côté, Takeru alla chercher un paquet qui avait caché dans le garde-robe.  
- Hé hé Yamato n'aurait jamais cherché là! Bon et maintenant....    
Il alla chercher le mini-escabeau et monta dessus. Le téléphone retentit au même coup.  
- Et zut... Y'a personne pour répondre!   
Il ramassa le paquet et maladroitement, il mit son pied droit dans le vide pour atterir par terre, par-dessus le cadeau et l'escabeau par-dessus lui! Le répondeur prit la parole:  
- Bonjour vous êtes bien chez les Ishida. Pas d'autographes s'il vous plaît [2] et laissez-nous un message pour que l'on puisse vous recontacter. Merci!  
" Mais quel boîte vocale! Mon frère tout craché!" se dit Takeru, sourire aux lèvres. Le message continua:  
- Yamato, Takeru, c'est Sora. Si vous revenez chez vous avant Noël et que vous n'avez rien à faire, venez chez moi avec votre pyjama, tout le monde va être là! À plus tard.  
- Un pyjama-party? Oh j'y vais moi! ... une chance que le cadeau n'est pas écrasé!  
Le blond se releva et prépara toutes ses choses. Il posa un mot à Yamato et puis... partit.

***

- J'le savais... j'le savais... Maintenant je suis perdue!!!  
Mania regarda de gauche à droite.   
- Mais... où suis-je???! PERDUE VOILÀ!! Je le savais que j'aurais dû demander à Sora où que c'était!  
En effet cela faisait au bout d'une heure qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle commençait à être gelée, de la tête aux pieds.  Elle ne sentait plus tellement le bout de son nez, même loin de ça.   
- Perdue? Mais ... je reconnais un peu l'endroit... ou c'est ma mémoire qui me joue des tours.  
Elle regarda les immeubles.  Puis vit le logement de la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir. Une lueur d'espoir luisait dans ses yeux.  
- Si Hikari est toujours là, je suis sauvée.  
Elle s'empressa de monter toutes les escaliers, faire chacune des portes, puis arriva devant "la" porte. Elle sonna aussitôt en ne se gênant pas de dire:  
- Il y a quelqu'un d'encore vivant?  
Elle attendit quelques instants, puis elle entendit cette réponse:  
- Nan, seulement un mort vivant.  
Peine perdue, elle était tombée sur le balai.  
- Taichi? Hikari n'est pas là?  
- Elle est partie déjà.  
- Ah, déjà... Taichi, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît!  
- Nan.  
- TAICHI!! Je me crève dehors!  
- Hn.  
Mania cria de plus belle.  
- TAI!! Si je t'attrappe, je te découpe en morceaux!  
- De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas entrer.  
- Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait?  
Elle tourna la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvra à moitié, avec un Taichi qui essayait de la refermer.  
- Mais lâche cette porte! Ce n'est pas chez toi!!  
- J'ai froid, j'ai faim et j'ai assez marché!! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer!  
Taichi souria avec un air cruel.  
- Nan! [3]  
- TU VAS ME LE PAYER TAICHAN!  
  
***  
  
Bon vala, ce n'est qu'une (courte j'avoue) partie de l'histoire. Rien que du suspence! ^^ !!! Sûrement que la suite va arriver bientôt, maintenant que je m'accroche à cette fic! Inquiétez-vous pas, je ne vais pas oublier Jyou, Iori et Ken ^^'''''' Mais ça ce peut qu'elle arrive après Noël, j'écris pas si vite que ça ^^' mais y'a une chose que j'aimerais bian avoir... *pointe les reviews de l'écran* J'en veux des comme ça! :lol:    
Allez, à plus!  
  
Mania Inauraichu,   
The Messenger of Liberty xxx  
  
(Note: Cette histoire n'est que pour s'amuser, rien de tout ça s'est passé. Tenez-en compte!!!)

[1] Il doit faire parti de l'annonce de Famili-Prix XDDDDDDDDD (s'adresse aux québecois seulement lol)  
[2] Signé Yamato, donc c'est sûrement lui qui a enregistré le message XD  
[3] La cruelle vérité, c'est qu'il est jamais gentil avec elle ;_;

  
  
(Ah vi j'me souviens de ce que je voulais dire!! Vous avez remarqué que je suis bavarde? Non? lol)


	2. Un Noël Mouvementé partie 2

Hello all!

Deuxième partie!! Ouais!!! OUI!! ^_^ Pour commencer, je réponds à certaines questions  
1. Oui, je suis sur Digi-Destiny ( ça m'empêche pas de faire de la pub ici! ~_^)  PS. :   Pour me reconnaître je marque tjrs un note en bas de la fic ^_^ (malgré qu'il y a Ruky qui a essayé de me plagier ¬¬ mais bon c'est moa qui fait ça ! MOI MOI MOI !!! )  
2. Y'a eu trop de choses là, je suis trèèèèèès lente à écrire alors désolé pour le retard ^^'  
3. Je ne dirai pas d'où je viens ;P  
4. Magicmon est un garçon, donc il est le partenaire de Mania (en tant que Digimon!!)  
5. J'viens d'avoir 15 ans !! Et j'en suis fière, c'est mon chiffre chanceux!!  
Bon, et si on commençait tout de suite la fic, hein? Voir si Mania va s'en sortir vivante ^^  Allez, je vous lâche !  
  


Euh non pas encore!!! (là y'en a qui commence à me connaître ^^')  Si vous voulez que des persos apparaissent + que d'autres vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer vos idées par reviews ^o^ comme là vous aller voir qu'il y en a dans cette partie des persos + importants que d'autres ^-^' Bon ça y est c'est parti pour la suite!

*~Mania~*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mania poussa de toutes ses forces contre le balai qui gardait le logement.  
- Tai, ce n'est plus drôle, laisse-moi rentrer !  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?  
- Mais Tai… je ne joue pas !! Cela fait une heure que je suis perdue !  
- Dis donc, t'as une courte mémoire pour les routes !  
À ces mots Tai donna une plus grosse poussée. Mania lâcha prise et se fit planquer sur le mur juste à l'arrière. Le bruit du contact fut tellement sourd que le footballeur ouvrit tout de suite la porte et alla rejoindre Mania.  
- Désolé…   
- Il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin quand je dis que je suis fatiguée ?  
- Oh parce que tu crois que tu m'aurais eu !  
- Peut-être, mais j'aurais pas passé par chez toi pour des informations !  
Taichi se tut.   
- Quelles informations ?   
- Comme première question, je peux entrer ?  
Tai tendit sa main pour relever Mania comme réponse et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

***

- Je sonne… je ne sonne pas…. Oh et puis ça coûte rien d'essayer !  
Angelius appuya sur le bouton puis se vit répondre par Daisuke, lumières toutes fermées et prêt à partir.  
- Angel ??  
- Davis ? Mania n'est pas là ?  
- Non elle est partie pourquoi ?  
Le grand noir soupira.  
- Et elle est où encore cette fille ?  
- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?  
- À propos de….  
- Elle est partie à un party, et on t'avait invité. Elle m'a dit que si jamais il revenait de lui laisser le message.  
- Alors je veux bien y aller.   
- Tu as tes affaires ?  
- Quels affaires ?  
- Euh, pyjama, enfin pour dormir.   
- Je n'ai rien de cela, moi.  
- On passera par chez toi, okay ?  
- Ça marche. ''et je dois faire la route avec lui, déprimant !''  
Ils sortirent de la maison une fois pour toutes en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef…  
    
  
***  
  
- Coucou T.K., je suis entré et...   
Le blondinet regarda partout.  
- Takeru?   
Il regarda partout, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un signe de vie. Rien du tout...  
- Bah... où est-il passé? Ah tiens j'ai oublié ça.  
Il vit sur le frigo une note qui lui apparaissait ainsi:  
"Salut Matt,  
Je suis parti chez Sora pour un party-pyjama. J'espère que tu viendras, tous les digisauveurs qui ont pu venir sont là.   
Ton frangin, Takeru"  
- Tous les digisauveurs? Je suis déjà partant mais avant...  
Il prit la boîte dont on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur pour l'envelopper avec de l'emballage-cadeau et y mit tout son coeur pour le décorer. Il laissa à son tour un message sur le frigo pour son père et prit son habit de pyjama.  
- Prêt ou pas prêt, j'y vais! Euh simplement une seconde...  
Un peu plus et il oubliait le paquet! [1] Il prit sa clé, barra la porte et cacha la clé avant de partir.

***

- KIKOU ALL!!!!!  
- Tiens qui voilà qui rentre en criant à tous les passants. Non je rigolais Ash! s'exclama Miyako pour plaisanter.  
- Oui oui c'est moi, et j'ai emmené Ken-chan avec moi!   
- Ah enfin le voilà, Ken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Pas touche l'es à moa!  
- O.O'   
Ken sourit un peu puis lança gêné:  
- Elle a raison, on est ensemble depuis quelques temps...  
- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit????!! Fit Miyako prête à tout renverser.  
- eeeeeh….  
- Bon ça suffit les autres tarderont pas à arriver ! s'exclama Mimi pour couper la situation.  
- Ding dong!!  
- J'ouvre! Fit Mimi.  
C'est aussi comme ça que ça se passe dans le temps des fêtes…   
  
***

- Soooo, tu ne veux pas aller chez Mimi seulement pour ça??  
- Seulement? Tu rigoles! Je ne veux aucunement y aller c'est tout!  
- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te faire pardonner? T'es une tête dure toi…  
- Et toi t'es qu'une peste.  
- Ça serait pas de ma tête et j'te ferais un milkshake avec la tienne.  
- Ah ça c'est vraiment pas sympa!!!  
- Tu l'auras voulu. Tu vas me montrer le chemin??  
- J'irai pas.  
- Ste plaiiiiiiit!!!!!  
- … C'est booon je vais t'accompagner.  
- Merci t'es chouuuuu!!  
- Pas la peine d'en rajouter….   
  
***  
  
- On y est tu crois?  
- À regarder la maison, nous y sommes, et si on se fie à mon sens de l'orientation…  
- Ton sens d'orientation est nul, fit Angelius avec un rictus.  
- Répète un peu!!! Fit Davis avec un air défiant. Allez ose approcher que je te mette ça sur le nez!!!  
- T'oserais même pas approcher toi-même…  
- … Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme??  
- Tant que le centre du stress ne se présente pas…  
- Salutations à vous deux.  
Yamato s'approcha des deux compères, air mélancolique.  
- Allez, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas le rockeur ces temps-ci.  
- Rien, ça va. Juste un peu de fatigue.  
- J'suis sûr que c'est…  
Daisuke ne put terminer sa phrase.  
- ANGEEEEEL!!!! YAMA ET DAIDAI!!!!!!!!!  
- Oh non pas elle…  
Mania se tenait, bras sous bras avec Taichi, qu'elle lâcha aussitôt pour serrer Yama.  
- Oh mais c'est qui mon blondinet favoriiiiiii??  
- Arrête ça m'a prit du temps pour me coiffer!  
- Okay alors, fit-elle en prenant Davis et en lui frottant la tête avec ses jointures. C'est qui mon beau-frérot favoriiiii????  
- Aaaaargh je vais mourir avec cette dingue à l'aiiiide!!!!  
- Arrête, elle a la rage j'vais sûrement pas y toucher.  
- Attends mon Ange tu vas voir qui a la rage entre nous deux quand on se disputera les lits!  
Elle lui fit un sourire, et celui-ci lui redonna en se disant: "Elle a fait une overdose d'eau, ça va lui passer…"  
Mania monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Les quatre mecs n'en revenaient pas encore!! Taichi se retourna vers Yamato.  
- T'es venu?  
- Waip, répondit le blondinet.  
- Et t'as traîné ça pendant tout le voyage, j'te plains mon pauvre…  
- ANGEL J'T'AI ENTENDU!!  
 Daisuke haussa des épaules.  
- J'sais pas pour vous mais j'vais rejoindre les filles!!  
- N'en parle pas! S'exclamèrent les trois autres en chœur.  
  
***  
  
Mimi alla répondre à la porte:  
- Hello all!!!!  
- Bonjour tout le monde!! ASH!!!!! T'as commandé quoi pour Noël?  
- Un bishonen, et j'l'ai reçu!  
- COMME MOUAAAAAA!!!  
Ashitaka et Mania se mirent à rire. Daisuke, Taichi, Angelius et Yamato entrèrent par après, déposant chacun leur tour des cadeaux sous le sapin. Mania avait un paquet, mais ne voulait pas le déposer sous le sapin.  
- Allez, laisse ça là, fit Mimi.  
- Mais nan c'est pour tout le monde regardez!!  
Elle ouvrit son plat et montra toutes sortes de bonbons prêt à déguster  
- C'est moua qui les a fait!  
- Attention ils sont empoisonnés…  
- Tu veux qu'on parle de tes talents culinaires Taichi??  
- Ah salut les garçons! Fit Sora en les voyant.  
- Lut Sora…  
Yama et Tai se regardèrent d'un coup un peu jaloux l'un et l'autre.  
- Hikari… fit Takeru.  
- Oui?  
- Je ne veux aucunement chanter au karaoké…  
- KARAOKÉÉÉ??  
Mania fit les yeux tout brillants avec des étoiles.   
- J'veux casser la glaaaaace!!!  
Angel la frappa d'un petit coup sur la tête pour la faire revenir sur terre.  
- On se calme ma vieille, tu as toute la soirée pour nous casser les oreilles…  
- Ooooh s'il vous plaiiit!!  
- Chante avec moi alors! Proposa Mimi.  
- OUIIIII!!! J'VAIS CHANTER!!!  
Mimi mit un CD dans le lecteur, et chacune prit un micro. Les autres assirent autour d'elles.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas   
Just like the ones I used to know   
Where the treetops glisten   
And children listen to   
Hear sleigh bells in the snow    
  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas   
With every Christmas card I write   
May your days be merry and bright   
And may all your Christmases be white!!!" 

Tout le monde applaudirent, et Angel prit la parole:  
- Céline Dion et Isabelle Boulay en duo!  
- On prend ça comment?  
Mania prit Angel par derrière et essaya de l'étrangler.  
- Avec lui on prend ça pas de chances!!  
- Mais arrête! J'rigolais!! Arrête sinon ce que je vais te faire subir va être horrible!!  
Mania s'arrêta d'un coup de l'étrangler.  
- Y'a rien de pire qu'un baiser, souviens-toi de ça petite tête! Sourit-elle.  
- Oui, un baiser de toi ^^  
Tout le monde se mit à rire et Mania déglutit.  
- Bon, le buffet est prêt tout le monde!! Lança Sora.  
Tout le monde prit au moins de quoi se rassasier pendant le souper. Taichi, contrairement à ses habitudes, entraîna Yamato plus loin. Angelius alla derrière Mania.  
- Hey…  
- Hai?  
- J'vais te montrer quelque chose la peste qui va t'intéresser!  
- M'appelle pas comme ça. Okay j'te suis.  
  
***  
  
Taichi alla dans le salon, et s'assura que personne les suivaient.   
- Bon, tu voulais…  
- Écoute, je sais qu'on s'est disputés à propos de tu-sais-quoi, mais ce n'est pas une raison de me bouder Taichi!  
- Et pourquoi pas?  
- Tai, ce n'est qu'une fille. C'est vrai, on l'aime tous les deux, mais je ne veux pas semer la pagaille avant Noël.   
- Sora n'a qu'à choisir entre nous deux, elle.  
- Non! Ce serait mettre en péril notre amitié. Tu veux vraiment  briser ça?  
Taichi baissa la tête.  
- Écoute Matt, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre jour…  
- Je vais m'excuser pour le mien aussi. Après tout, c'est vrai que c'est bête pour une fille!  
Les deux se mirent à rire et ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras pour réparer leur erreur.  
Clic!  
- C'est mieux de marcher, ces pellicules, sinon j'te frappe par la tête! 

- Ah ouais tu crois ça, toi? 

- SI!

- Chuuuut!!! souffla Mimi.

- C'est l'éléphant du lycée, on peut rien y faire...

Ce n'est pas aussitôt que Mania étrangla Angelius de nouveau!

- Tu vois pas que j'vais étouffer?! Mais arrête!

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon intention?

- Mais stoppez vous deux! Vous êtes incurables…  
- Tu l'auras voulu Maria!!!  
Angel fit une prise qui la vit voler puis retomber par terre, les deux en face des grands amis.  
- …  
- Vous nous avez espionnés!!  
- Nope Taichi, elle t'a espionné.  
- Il m'a entraîné!!!  
Angel prit le cou de Mania et serra fortement.  
- Arrête çaaaaa!!!  
- Tu crois? Je me ferai pas avoir une troisième fois!  
- Nan là c'est moi qui étouffe!!  
Rire général.

***

  
- Les cadeaaux!!! S'écria Daisuke en fonçant vers le sapin.  
- On ne devrait pas attendre Izzy? Fit Sora.  
- On devrait plutôt attendre à demain, après minuit…  
- Ah Takeru tu gâches tout!  
- Davis calme-toi, les cadeaux ne s'envoleront pas avant demain!  
- Bah alors les chambres!! Fit Ash en fonçant vers le deuxième étage.  
- Attends-moi Ash! Fit Ken d'un coup.  
- Seul problème… souffla Mimi. Il y a que des lits doubles…  
- … Quoi?!  
- Ça me pose pas de problèmes pour moi!  
- Parles pour toi Ash, fit Mania en rougissant sur les bords.  
Taichi alla pour chercher un lit quand…  
- Hey mec! On dort ensembles?  
- AAAAAAH PAS DEVANT MOUAAAA!!! Fit Mania d'un air pétrifié.  
- Tu t'imagines trop de choses Mania-chan. Wai, pourquoi pas comme ça je pourrai t'écraser!  
- Oh zut…  
Mania regarda autour puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Angel.  
- Non…  
- Si… On a pas le choix mon Ange.  
- Bah alors on coupera le lit en deux.  
- … Pas mauvaise idée ça! T'as une scie portative?  
- Baka je te parlais d'une séparation.  
- On sait jamais tiens! Heu si Izzy arrive un jour il va dormir où?  
- S'il n'y a pas assez de place, il dormira sur le divan, fit Mimi avec un air hautain. Il l'aura voulu!  
Au même moment on cogna à la porte.  
- J'y vaiiiis!!!  
Miyako accoura et ouvrit la porte à un Izzy complètement congelé.  
- Je suis… désolé pour le retard… je peux entrer?? Fit-il en claquant des dents.  
  
***  
  


Minuit... Mania resta réveillée, à l'idée que personne aurait la chance de voir les cadeaux sous les sapins. Effectivement, tout le monde s'était assoupi, du moins ce qu'elle voyait. Elle descendit du divan, voir tout les paquets qui y étaient. Il y en avait beaucoup!! Elle s'amusa à regarder les étiquettes, une par une. Il restait deux étiquettes à regarder et aucune pour elle. L'avant-dernière était pour Hikari, l'autre pour Taichi. Un bruit attira son attention. Elle souffla:

- Il y a quelqu'un?

Rien. Mais sur le divan était posé une boîte enveloppé... Est-ce réel? Elle le prit dans ses mains, et regarda l'étiquette:

_Pour Mania,_

Elle regarda aux alentours. Qui aurait pu venir pendant qu'elle était sous le sapin? Enfin bref, elle ouvrit le cadeau en question. Elle y découvrit un pendentif en or, en forme d'étoile. Elle souleva celui-ci, puis vit une lettre à l'intérieur.

_Je ne sais pas si tu m'as reconnu, mais tant que tu n'ouvriras pas le pendentif, je resterai anonyme. _

_J'espère que tu apprécieras, et merveilleux soit Noël pour toi._

Elle resta là, à lire et relire cette lettre. Puis elle essaya d'ouvrir le pendentif, sans succès. 

- Erf....  j'abandonne, je suis trop fatiguée.

- Mania? Y'a un problème? 

Elle redressa la tête, et vit que c'était Angelius.

- Angel? Que fais-tu là à cette heure?

- Je te poserais la même question. 

- Oh... si, j'ai un problème de pendentif. Tu pourrais m'aider à ouvrir?

- Bien sûr.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant ses deux mains.

- Avec ces pendentifs, il y a un truc: il y a deux éclipses sur deux pointes de l'étoile. Tu pousses comme cela, et ça ouvre tout seul, inculte!  

- Merci, mais comment tu sais?

Elle fit les mêmes mouvements et finit par ouvrir l'étoile, qui se sépara en deux.  D'un côté, on voyait une photo avec deux personnes. Elle les reconnut tout de suite: elle et un jeune homme, la première photo qui avait marché avec eux.  
De l'autre, ce sont quelques mots: "De cette façon je serai toujours à tes côtés. 

Angelius."

Elle regarda Angelius, interloquée.

- Comment....

- Ne pose pas de questions, on m'a dit quoi t'offrir, c'est tout, fit-il en regardant de côté. 

Sans que celui-ci puisse ajouter  un autre  mot, la jeune fille le serra par le cou.

- Merci littleAngel, je t'oublierai jamais, tu sais.

- Je t'oublierai pas non plus, …. Maria ^_^

Il resta un moment, les bras volant dans le vide total, puis une de ses mains finit par caresser la nuque verte, l'autre tenant la taille de Mania contre lui. 

- Bon, il faut dormir maintenant….

Il eut l'impression de parler dans un vide total, et son impression ne fut pas fausse. Elle s'était déjà endormie…

- …O_o! Je fais quoi, moi?

***  
  
- LES CADEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUX!!!!!!!  
- FERME-LA DAISUKE!! Cria Miyako  à une chambre.  
- Aieuh! Mais c'est ma tête ça! fit Yamato en repoussant la main de Taichi.  
- Pardon Matt, j'voulais pas te réveiller…  
- Non ça va, Davis l'a déjà fait avant…  
- JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MOOOOONDE ^o^!  
- Mimiiii tu casses les oreilles!!  
- Répète un peu Koushiro!!!  
- Y'en a pas un qui va baisser le ton??  
- Y'A UN CADEAU POUR MOUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
- Takeru vite va chercher Daisuke il va tout déballer avant nous Oo!!  
Tout le monde se réveilla, et descendit en bas. Seulement deux manquaient à l'appel…  
- … Tiens Mania et Angel ne sont pas réveillés?  
- Ils doivent s'avoir endormis très tard alors pour manquer le matin de Noël.  
- J'vais voir!  
Daisuke alla pour les chercher mais Miyako le retenu par une oreille.  
- Laisse-les tranquilles ces deux-là!  
- Mon oreiiiiiiiiiilleuh!!!! Aïe!!!  
Tout le monde déballa ses cadeaux. Taichi reçu une montre et Yamato un ourson en pluche de leur part chacun.  Les deux se sourirent bêtement.  
- Tiens Daisuke c'est pour toi! Fit Takeru en donnant le cadeau.  
- Tu me donnes un cadeau??? Tu es malade?  
- Non, c'est Noël vieux!  
Daisuke déballa et découvrit un mini-ballon de foot.  
- Tu vas pouvoir traîner un ballon partout où tu vas!  
- Merci Takeru..  
Hikari arriva pour déballer un cadeau, celui de Davis. Mais celui-ci remarqua quelque chose de pas naturel.  
- Ce n'est pas le bon emballage… C'est le cadeau de ma sœur O_o NON KARIII TOUCHE PAAAAAAAAS!!!  
Il sauta dessus celui-ci et ramassa le paquet.  
- Ouf à temps…  
- Dis c'est quoi qu'il y a là-dedans?? Questionna Takeru tout bas.  
- Ma mère qui donne des sous-vêtements à sa fille… tu vois le genre…O_o  
- Wai…. Effectivement ça aurait été bizarre!  
- MERRY CHRISTMAAAAS!!!  
- Tiens elle vient de se réveiller… fit Taichi d'un air pas très convaincant.  
Celle-ci passa et donna des bisous à tout le monde, comme à son habitude. Angel descendit et Yamato eut une très mauvaise idée…  
- Mania, tu ne vas pas embrasser Angelius?  
- HEN?!  
- À ce que je sache tu n'avais pas ce médaillon avant de descendre donc c'est lui qui te l'a donné et tu lui dois un baiser!  
- Un baiser de Mania? JAMAIS!!! Cria Angel en se sauvant dans les chambres.  
Les mecs foncèrent sur Mania pour la maîtriser.  
- Ça va lâchez-moiii o!!   
- On l'attache!  
- Naan arrêtez!!!!  
- Soit tu l'embrasses soit que l'on t'attache et on mange devant toi!  
- Préfère mouriiiiir… Vous êtes cruels heh… C'est un matin de Noël, et vous vous m'attachez pour une stupide raison -_-'''  
- Tu le mérites depuis assez longtemps!  
- Daidai, quand on va rentrer je vais te mettre au bûcher, ta sœur et moua on va allumer le feu et faire une tite danse de joie!!  
- Tu me fais pas peur ^^  
Mania baissa la tête et tous les autres allèrent manger.  
- Koushiro…. Mimi…. Quelqu'un…. Y'A PERSONNE QUI A PITIÉ DE MOI????!!  
  
***  
  
- Miaaam c'est booon ^^  
- Tu as raison Taichi, c'est toi qui a préparé Mimi?  
- Oui et j'en suis fière!  
De l'autre côté Mania entendait tous les commentaires.  
- C'est pas juste…  
- Besoin d'aide?  
Angel descendit les escaliers une par une, pour ne pas se faire entendre.  
- Mon Ange!! Merci t'es mon sauveur ^o^!  
- Rêve pas trop, je ne fais ça que pour emmerder les autres.  
- hmm… Dépêche-toi de défaire les liens, j'ai l'air d'être Jésus-Christ et ce n'est pas une bonne impression…  
- Tu préfères que j'arrête là?  
- Non continue ste plait ^^'''  
Angelius défit les jambes, puis les bras. Juste par après Mania lui sauta au cou et les deux tombèrent à la renverse.  
- O_O Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup??  
- J'me sens supportée maintenant et j'suis contente!!  
- Désolé de gâcher ta bonne humeur… mais… tu m'étouffes!!!  
- Heu okay… AU BUFFEEEEEEET ^^!!!  
De l'autre côté:  
- J'viens d'entendre le monstre et elle a l'air trop contente… fit Daisuke, apeuré.  
- Elle a trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir!  
- Laissons-la Tai, elle est pas si méchante que ça!  
- Pas méchante avec toi Ash en tout cas…  
- Beurk! J'aime pas beaucoup la salade César moi…  
- Tu vas être obligé d'en manger!! Fit Taichi en lui lançant un peu de la salade par la tête.  
Ashitaka regarda bêtement Taichi qui riait aux éclats. Elle visa celui-ci et lui tira la salade dans les cheveux.  
- Ah ça alors tu vas le payer!!  
Taichi reprit le même morceau et tira sur Ash qui se pencha et Ken le reçu. Silence total…  
- … BATAILLE DE BOUUUUFFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Guerre général. Taichi et Yamato retournèrent la table de bord pour se faire un coin pour se cacher. Sora essayait de bombarder Mimi et Daisuke s'attaquait à Takeru. Mania et Angel rentrèrent dans la pièce.  
- On a manqué quelque chose?? O_o  
- Un grand bout, je dirais…   
- Angel arrête tes pensées Yodasiphi…  
Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que un gâteau vint lui atterrir sur la figure. Angel éclata de rire mais Mania lui boucla en prenant le morceau et en lui foutant dans la bouche!!  
- Faut que tu manges, t'es trop maigre!  
Mania partit d'un fou rire puis alla se cacher avec Ashitaka et Ken. Quand tout se calma, tout le monde dût ramasser les dégâts… les plus grosses furent accordées à Ash et Taichi.  
Après vinrent les adieux. Yamato et Taichi quittèrent les premiers, main dans la main [2]. Mania et Angel furent les suivants (Mania avait comme défaite de rattraper la brunette pour lui mettre une baffe à la figure pour lui avoir lancé le gâteau et Angel… aucune défaite), Ken et Ashitaka devaient partir, Daisuke, Takeru et Hikari partirent aussi. Il ne restait pas grand monde… Miyako, Mimi, Koushiro et Sora.  
- On a réussi la boom tu crois?  
- Très bien je dirais Mimi… fit Sora. On devrait faire ça souvent…  
  
***  
  
FIIINIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *après un an d'acharnement XDDD* Revieeews please ^^  
  
Mania Inauraichu,  
The Messenger of Liberty xXx  
  
(Note: Cette histoire n'est que pour s'amuser, rien de tout ça s'est passé. Tenez-en compte!!!)  
  


[1] Je n'aurais pas enduré qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur! Nan et nan!  
[2] O_O''' ooooh y'a qqch qui se prépare XD


	3. L'Amour dure plus qu'une danse

**Hello all! Vous avez réclamé une suite pour « Un Noël Mouvementé », eh bien la voici! Je ne croyais pas qu'elle verrait le jour, mais avec un peu d'imagination, on peut finir avec n'importe quoi Eh nan Taichi ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que tout le monde dans cette petite histoire. Les seuls à mwa sont Mania, Takara (ou plutôt mon plus jeune demi-frère) et Ken Bysen (le plus vieux de mes demi-frères, et Bysen pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper XD). J'espère que cette séquelle vous plaira autant que la première partie de ce qui pourrait devenir une saga comme « Le collier des rêves » (si, si, j'y rêve XD)**

**Enjoy! o**

**P.S. : Une grosse partie de la fanfic est une songfic, alors j'détiens pas la chanson non plus XD**

_**L'amour dure plus qu'une danse**_

À peu près quelques semaines passées après Noël, tout redevint tranquille. Ou presque. À l'intérieur d'un appartement, alors que Jun s'était encore sauvé avec son nouveau petit copain, qui s'avère à être le frère de Jyou, Mania et Daisuke en profitèrent pour inviter quelques personnes et payer les parents pour qu'ils aillent au cinéma. Ils avaient la soirée pour eux, à condition qu'ils gardent les meubles intacts. (Et même les lits, quand Mania entendit ça, elle avait un envie de meurtre en se disant « mais pour qui on me prend! ») Ils invitèrent alors Taichi, Yamato et Angelius, puisqu'ils se sauvaient de Jun et qu'ils ne pouvaient alors jamais se voir (Enfin, pas Taichi, mais c'était lui qui avait le jeu de Game Cube et les quatre manettes). On installa le tout sur la télévision, et la soirée commença bien, puisque Taichi n'avait pas eu affaire à frapper le Game Cube pour que ça marche.

Allez, une partie de SSBM? Demanda Taichi.

J'vais tous vous planter! S'écria Daisuke.

Tu parles, tu vas mourir avant! Ricana Angel.

Et ils prirent les manettes de jeu. Angelius s'absenta de jouer, voulant voir comment Daisuke finirait.

Bon alors, j'ai mis les options de jeu, vous pouvez choisir votre personnage!

Meuh, tu prends Zelda, Yama! Moi c'est Rooooyy! Fit Daisuke.

Pff! J'prends Kirby, ma bouboule roooose! ROSE!

C'est Fox qui va remporter! Laissez-moi choisir le tableau… niéhé Zelda's Temple! Et c'est partiii! S'écria Taichi.

Angelius les regarda un peu, pensif, puis partit vers les cuisines. Depuis un certain temps, il ne pouvait plus quitter Mania des yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce Noël qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, et pour une fois dans une sorte de tranquillité. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, et au début, il ne pensait qu'à la monter en haut des escaliers. « Maintenant, c'est autre chose. Elle est partout. » et il ne pouvait rien faire contre, sauf offrir à tout le monde du jus de fruits.

Devant le petit écran, avec une seule vie chacun, les petits bonhommes se tabassaient. Plus tard, à l'écran, Zelda se transforma en Sheik et Daisuke ne retrouva plus Zelda et se demanda pourquoi. Roy s'était sauvé dans un coin, attendant que les autres s'entretuent. Kirby avait vu la situation et fonça droit sur Roy, qui se tassa directement en prenant une capsule d'invisibilité.

J'ai dit que c'était Roy qui allait gagner! Ce n'est pas un Kirby qui va m'arrêter!

Moi j'te dis que c'est un Kirby ET un Sheik qui va t'arrêter! Ricana Yamato.

Injustice! Les deux contre moua! Taichi aide-moi! Fit Daisuke en gesticulant.

Regarde ton écran beau-frérot, sinan tu vas mourir à coups de marteau…

Attention, Fox arrive par derrière…

AAAAH TAICHI ÉPARGNE-MOI TES COMMENTS!

Tsss c'est toujours les femmes qui pensent croche…

Scuse, j'suis une bouboule rose qui avale le monde, fit Mania.

Des verres de jus, quelqu'un? Arriva Angelius, avec des verres, juste à côté de Daisuke.

Je n'ai pas soif!

Dans l'écran : Fox avance vers Kirby qui ne voit pas Roy, donc Kirby saute et PAF! Avec 139, Kirby disparaît dans le ciel.

… Changement d'avis : J'VE DU JUUUUS!

Comme tu veux, Maria P

Là c'est combat entre mecs! S'écria Daisuke

Pas tout à fait, et Mania avait juste pas de sexe… soupira Yamato.

Dans ma tête, Kirby c'est un homme

Mania arrête de déconner et prend ton jus de fruits que j'vais échapper!

Retour à l'écran : Sheik essaie de s'en prendre à Roy, qui lui se sauve. Fox, devenu tout seul dans son coin, recule vers l'arrière en soufflant « Come on! » avec une voix sensuelle.

Sur le divan : Taichi commence à l'imiter de voix, ce qui fait rire tout le monde présent. Yamato commence à s'y mettre aussi et Mania ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler de plus belle avec Daisuke, qui ne regarde plus l'écran.

À l'écran : Roy avance tout seul et tombe en bas, perdant sa seule vie.

Rire général enclenché. Daisuke devient un peu honteux et Angel lui tapota la tête.

Roy s'est littéralement planté!

Oooh la ferme!

Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Davis, fit Taichi.

Il n'y a pas assez de place dans l'écran pour nous deux Taï! S'écria Yamato.

Toujours à l'écran : Sheik tente d'attaquer Fox qui s'enfuit en courant, quand tout d'un coup, apparaît, un marteau et un bâton de baseball. Fox s'empresse de prendre le marteau pour attaquer et Sheik se contente du bâton. Fox fonce à tout allure et se rend compte qu'il a perdu la masse de métal. Il essaya de se sauver mais malheureusement le bâton fit son effet tant désiré et envoya valser Fox dans le ciel.

Game! Fit le jeu

HOME RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Alors c'est qui le meilleur? Fit Yamato avec un grand sourire à son ami.

C'est Sheik, pas toi!

C'EST UNE FEMME AU POUVOIR! YESSS! Cria Mania.

Comment ça une femme! Oo

Beh… Sheik c'est Zelda, Daisuke... fit Angelius.

... OO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Daisuke se leva et se mit à courir partout dans son appartement en gueulant. Angelius en profita pour prendre la manette.

S'il ne se la ferme pas, il va réveiller les voisins…

Bouarf ce n'est pas grave, malheureusement, les voisins le connaissent, mon Ange.

Et?

Et c'est lui qui va se ramasser une pelle

Quelle sorte de pelle? Oo fit Angel, un peu perdu.

Nan, ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'il va se faire frapper, pas se faire rouler une pelle! S'exclama Taichi.

Merde mon Ange! T'es pas possible!

Mania se mit à rire, totalement pliée en deux. Yamato se racla la gorge.

Je vous avais parlé d'une réunion de jeunes célébrités?

Ah? Du genre des acteurs qui se la jouent trop? Soupira Taichi.

Nan, seulement des chanteurs. Mania et moi on est dans les invités qui vont chanter.

Wouahou Mania qui chante Oo planquez-vous! S'exclama Angelius de nouveau.

Heey! J'te signale que je joue dans un groupe avec Ken et Takara!

Ah, eux ils ne vont pas chanter? Demanda Taichi.

Naaaan, pas dans un karaoké. Si vous voulez venir…demanda Mania.

Et comment ! S'exclama Taichi. On appellera tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent vous encourager!

Merci Taï… sourit Yamato.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

TA GUEULE DAISUKE!

Mania prit une des manettes de Game Cube et l'assomma derrière la tête. Daisuke tomba carrément sur le sol.

Oo ça ne fait pas trop mal? Demanda Matt.

Non mais c'est triste pour la manette qui a failli être finie…

…… ooooooww j'ai maaaaaaaaal…

Mania ça ne se fait pas se prendre la manette par le fil! S'exclama Angel.

Je trouve que ça donne plus de classe!

Eh beh moi je trouve que t'as l'air d'une sadique au fouet!

… ET C'EST QUI LE MASO, HEN?

Elle prit la corde de la manette et l'entoura autour du cou d'Angelius qui essaya de se déprendre.

Merde j'suis pas consentant moi! Help!

C'est ma manette de Game Cube! Lâche Mania! Tira Taichi de son côté, pour faire lâcher prise à la verte.

Merde tout ça va finir en bordel… soupira le chanteur rock qui regarda Daisuke, qui était dans les vapes.

On m'a sonné?

Non Daisuke rendors-toi! Fit Yamato en lui planquant un oreiller par la tête.

Ooowww….

Heureusement, les voisins ne dirent rien, et malheureusement, Daisuke ne meurt pas dans d'atroces souffrances. P

_Beaucoup de jours plus tard, le jour J_

Tout le monde s'était présenté avec un billet. L'ambiance y était : obscurité, intimité, petite lumières pour voir quelque chose et grosses lumières sur le stage de karaoké. Yamato regardait aux alentours, voir qui arriverait. Taichi vint, comme prévu, et les deux se tinrent l'un à côté de l'autre, parlant des personnes qui allaient arriver. « Taï est un mec vachement sympa, se dit-il, toujours là pour moi, c'est vrai qu'il est mon meilleur ami, mais c'est fou comme on se devine l'un et l'autre... » Vint Koushiro à la conversation. Il avait l'air plus de bonne humeur que d'habitude. Au début, les garçons ne dirent pas un seul mot, jusqu'à ce que Taichi suive le regard d'Izzy qui alla se planquer… sur Mimi. Taichi lui donna un coup de coude.

Hé mec, tu ne regardes pas que les Pentiums?

Hen! Fit Koushiro, un peu bousculé.

Aaah Taichi, tu aurais pu ne pas entamer le sujet tout simplement! Souffla le blondinet.

Tu la regardes, Mimi, non? Fit Taichi de plus belle.

En fait, je l'ai invité…

Tu as quoi? S'exclama Yamato. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à nous parler!

Eh beh je…

Retourne avec elle, c'est un ordre! Plus vite que ça!

Koushiro s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé, mais cette fois nerveux. Taichi lança un sourire gêné à son ami.

Woah, j'ai bien fait d'entamer le sujet après tout!

Non mais c'est vrai, il invite une fille et il la laisse toute seule!

En fait, elle était avec Sora et les autres, mais pour l'invitation t'as pas tort…

De quoi vous causez? Fit Jyou, qui arriva derrière les célibataires.

Ah, rien du tout, se sauva Yama. Tu as réussi à te sortir de tes études?

Oui, j'ai trouvé un moment de répit, mais après ça, si je prends trop de temps, tout le reste est décalé et je devrai le faire demain en un coup!

Relaxe, tu es venu pour ça! Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît.

Vraiment?

Oui sauf tes devoirs! Ricana Taichi.

Bon bon, arrêtez de jaser à Yamato, ça va être à lui dans quelques secondes.

Taichi leva la tête vers le mec qui venait de parler. Cheveux bleus foncés, mais en bataille, et yeux bleus tout autant foncés.

Ken?

Ouais c'est moi.

Non mais je veux dire Ken Ichijouji?

Nan moi c'est Bysen… le demi-frère de Mania… fit-il comme s'il fut insulté.

Oh merde, excuse-moi mais vous êtes ressemblants comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Ken leva les yeux vers Jyou et le fixa.

Comme celui-ci ressemble à Takara.

Non Joe est trop grand on est capables de le distinguer facilement.

…

Goutte d'eau de la part de tout le monde sauf, bien sûr, Taichi. Ken reprit par la suite.

Bon, j'avoue que l'on est ressemblants, et que nos noms, nos Digimons n'aident vraiment pas, mais retenez que j'ai les cheveux en bataille, pas lui. Sinon, je fais arrêter Yamato pour lui faire reposer sa voix.

Tu t'y connais? Questionna Jyou.

Quelle question, je suis moi-même chanteur.

Autre goutte d'eau qui apparaît. Le groupe ne fit que se taire. Et plus loin, Koushiro et Mimi s'étaient déjà installés à leur table réservée, le troupeau de filles autour d'eux. En fait, c'était surtout pour Mania et avoir la vue sur l'entrée pour voir ceux qui viendraient. Sora faisait déjà le compte :

Il y a Taichi, Jyou, Mimi, Koushiro, Shini, Lexy, Rachelle, Shadi, Ken avec Ashitaka, Miyako, Takeru, Hikaru, Daisuke… hmmm moi, toi, et ton Ange qui se la tape seul sur une table.

Oué, il aime pas être avec les mecs… supposa Mania.

Dis donc, y'a pas mal de monde que vous connaissez!

En fait, Miyako, elle a oublié mes deux demi-monstres... quoi que Takara, j'peux pas vraiment le considérer comme un monstre…

Il a les yeux du démon en tout cas, ils me font froid dans le dos, souffla Rachelle.

Ah? J'sais pas ça m'inspire pas grand-chose pour le moment sauf que je stresse!

Ça t'apprendra à te tenir avec ce que je dois considérer de sœur! Grimaça Daisuke.

Ce n'est pas une raison de t'en prendre à elle! AAH!

Miyako sauta sur Daisuke, et cette fois le planqua à terre. On semblait entendre « C'est des blagues j'te le jure! ». Lexy les regarda faire et soupira.

Des vrais enfants, ces deux-là!

Je trouve que c'est elle qui a tort de lui sauter dessus, commenta Rachelle à nouveau.

Rach, ne parle pas pour ta cause… menaça Shini.

Soeurette arrête ça et regarde là-bas, fit Mania, pointant Takeru et Hikaru à leur table. Sont pas megnons un peu?

Pas pour longtemps, Daisuke va voler la table d'à côté même s'il n'a aucune chance.

Vous n'êtes pas un peu méchantes avec lui, là?

Rachelle, on est réalistes, fit Koushiro avec une goutte d'eau.

Bon, okay debord, Ken et Ashitaka sont pas megnons, eux?

Yolei va la défigurer et tu vas y passer si tu continues ; soupira Shini.

C'est bon, je ne dis plus rien, mais je n'ai pas de conversations!

Contentes-toi de méditer, frangine, déclara Takara qui arriva finalement près d'eux. Tu vas monter bientôt sur scène.

Ces yeux me font toujours aussi froids dans le dos… aïe! Fit Rachelle en jetant un regard noir à Mimi qui l'avait frappé d'un coup de coude. Ben quoi, vaut mieux le dire à voix haute que de le penser avec lui!

C'est vrai, soupira Takara. Un regard et je devine déjà tous les désirs qui vous envahissent. Un soupir et je sais déjà ce que vous penser. Une idée vous passe par la tête, je la sens. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'arrêter à mes yeux, n'est-ce pas Rachelle?

… Tu m'fous la trouille!

Moi je trouve qu'il parle bien, sourit Lexy.

… Il me fout la trouille pareil! Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Lâcha-t-elle alors que les autres autour d'elle s'étaient déjà mis à rire.

Vint alors le moment tant attendu. Enfin, pour Yamato, qui alla rapidement à l'avant, parce que pour Mania, le stress était au rendez-vous. Elle avait les jambes qui avaient juste envie de courir, et des poumons qui voulaient crier. Les mains tremblaient un peu.

Pourtant ce n'est pas ton premier spectacle! Fit Lexy. T'es capable, ma grande!

Je le sais, mais cette fois c'est… différent.

Je ne vois pas la différence, soupira Shini. À moins que ce soit un mec dans les parages…?

NON! Mais vous êtes tous et toutes là… et si je fais une fausse note?

Rah Mania, faut que t'aies confiance en toi, sourit Rachelle. La personne qui peut te critiquer, c'est cette poule d'Angelius.

C'est bien la chose dont j'ai peur…

Quoi? T'as peur qu'Angel te critique? Tout d'un coup? Écoute, c'est un ami, et s'il vient à dire de quoi contre toi, tu sais que c'est pour plaisanter…

T'en es sûre, Mimi?

Maiiiiis oui elle en est sûûûre! Et là, hop! Il faut grimper sur la scène! Fit Lexy avec un clin d'œil.

Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu serais à ma place…

ON A DIT HOP! S'écria Rachelle qui la poussa carrément vers l'avant.

Yamato s'avança sur la scène de karaoké. Les filles commencèrent à crier dès qu'elles le reconnurent.

Hello, je crois que le monde me reconnaît héhé… Mania et moi voulons…

Les mecs commencèrent à encourager la fougère qui rougissait sous les gueulements des garçons. Elle finit par grimper sur la scène elle aussi. Angelius se recula dans son siège « C'est vrai, elle est connue aussi de son côté pour son groupe avec ses demi-frères. Je l'ai toujours énervée en disant qu'elle chantait comme une casserole, même si ce n'est pas si vrai que ça… »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Toi, Shadi, tu dis un mot et j'te coupe la tête! S'écria Angel.

Aaaah pas la peine de s'énerver !

J'ai dit!

!...hmmm…

… Enfin, on se calme les hormones! Bon, reprit Yamato, Mania et moi voulons dédier cette chanson à Koushiro et Mimi, qui sont assis presque en avant! Pour votre plaisir, dames et messieurs, une chanson française, K-Maro, Une Femme Like U.

Koushiro? C'est toi qui as orchestré ça? Fit Mimi en rougissant.

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi… fit celui-ci, lui rendant un sourire gêné et en lui prenant la main.

Yamato embarqua dans le rythme qui commença, et la voix partit de plus belle.

_Donne-moi ton coeur baby, ton corps baby hey  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk,   
Ton rock baby, ta soul baby hey  
Chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you  
Pour m'emmener au bout du monde, une femme like you, hey… _

Mania avança à son tour, se déhanchant sur la scène, avec tout le charisme qu'elle pouvait donner aux hommes présents.

_Donne-moi ton coeur baby, ton corps baby hey  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk,   
Ton rock baby, ta soul baby hey  
Chante avec moi, je veux un homme like you  
Bad boy tu sais qu' tu m' plais, un homme like you, hey…  
_

Taichi regardait son ami, puis les filles autour qui criaient, qu'ils le voulaient. Il se demanda comment faisaient ses amis pour connaître le français. Mania, c'est un peu normal, elle se tient aussi avec des français. Mais Matt? Il eut un petit rire nerveux pour son ami qui recommença à chanter.

_Quand tu chantes, j'oublie  
J'ai plus le moindre soucis  
J'ai le mal qui fuit,  
Tu donnes un son à ma vie  
Et puis j' sais pas qu'est-ce qui s' passe,  
T'as ce regard dans la face  
Qui me ramène à la case départ, là où j' suis parti,  
Nous ramène à la soirée du bar quand on est sortis _

À ses paroles, le chanteur regarda Taichi avec une de ses profondeurs. Il ne le remarqua pas, mais Taichi l'eut remarqué. Bizarrement, l'image lui est restée en mémoire. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ses yeux océans, il avait l'air resplendissant sous les projecteurs. Yamato lança un mini regard à Mania, qui voulait dire « On leur en met plein la vue! » et Mania répondit du même sourire.

_Et c'est cette même complicité qui s'installe,  
Ou quand on est sur la scène  
Et qu'on brille sous la même étoile  
Quand ta voix croise la mienne, que j'ai ta soul dans mes veines  
Comme on va être cool dans les tiennes   
Femme t'es belle mais quand tu chantes t'es sexy,  
Flash sur elle rock, soul baby  
_

Sora les regarda danser côte à côté. Elle soupira un instant : elle se sentait vraiment seule. Elle battait ses doigts du même rythme que la musique, entraînante. Et elle entendit une autre personne chanter en même temps que Yamato, entamer le refrain en la regardant. C'était Jyou, qui prenait plaisir à la chanson. Du coup ça lui dit quelque chose. Jyou était une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent. Et pourtant… « Pourtant on a la même envie d'aider les gens autour de nous, on est différents en caractère et… je verrai… » . Il commença à se déhancher lui aussi, et il fut un peu maladroit sur le coup. Elle se mit à rire subitement et, comme en mouvement solidaire, le rejoignit dans sa danse.

_Donne-moi ton coeur baby, ton corps baby hey  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk,   
Ton rock baby, ta soul baby hey  
Chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you  
Pour m'emmener au bout du monde, une femme like you, hey…_

Lexy commença à danser elle aussi, voyant que les gens commençaient à être eux aussi entraînés par la danse. Takara regardait son frère Ken en rigolant, le voyant danser avec le groupe Daisuke/Takeru/Hikari/Rachelle et qui déboutonnait sa chemise. Les filles qui le reconnurent se joignirent à celui-ci, le sachant célibataire. Takara regarda aussi Mimi qui dansait avec Koushiro, puis soupira. La belle Mimi. Il sentait les ondes passer entre eux, et se dit que maintenant, il n'était plus dans les parages de la belle. Il alla pour prendre une gorgée de son verre qu'Alexandra lui arriva par derrière.

Hey… tu sais, il ne faut pas s'en faire trop trop avec ça, il y en a d'autres comme il y a d'autres mecs.

Oui, tu as raison, je devrais arrêter de m'en faire…

Viens danser avec moi, tu veux bien? Ça va te faire oublier un peu!

Pourquoi pas! Fit-il en se leva doucement et l'emportant avec lui.

Mania, elle, chanta de plus belle avec un sourire voyant la foule déchaînée.

_Donne-moi ton coeur baby, ton corps baby hey  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk,   
Ton rock baby, ta soul baby hey  
Chante avec moi, je veux un homme like you  
Bad boy tu sais qu' tu m' plais, un homme like you, hey…  
_

Miyako regarda le couple Ken et Ashitaka avec une envie irrésistible de tuer l'homme du couple (pour elle en tout cas, Ken est la femme). Elle resta quand même assise, regardant aux alentours quelqu'un avec qui danser. Enfin, danser est un grand mot, parce qu'elle a beau être dynamique, elle ne sait pas danser. La seule chose qu'elle savait danser, c'était un slow. Elle lança un regard vers Shadi.

Hé, tu ne l'as pas invité à danser?

Quoi? Ah, je ne sais pas, je voudrais bien, mais à chaque fois que je vais lui parler, elle me planque un coup de poing à la figure!

Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec les femmes!

Quoi? Répète un peu…

Je dis tout simplement qu'il faut y aller avec délicatesse, pas en draguant 24h/24!

Il se leva subitement et lança à Yolei.

Tu verras, on dansera ensembles!

J'te crois, ouais! Fit-elle en grimaçant.

_Complices. on leur donne un bon son, like…  
A la TV, Mary J.-Blige glamourous, ton style et ton charme t'es fabulous  
Un délice pour un macadam  
Mhhm baby baby, si tu savais comme j' te mhhm baby baby  
Crois-moi que l'atmosphère est parfaite,  
Et plus tu chantes, plus j'glisse sur la pente et j'perds la tête_

Yamato posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de Mania, la tête sur son épaule à la quatrième phrase du couplet, commença à la caresser pendant qu'elle lança sa tête vers l'arrière, guidant la main de Yamato avec la sienne. La foule était devenue en délire, croyant vraiment ce qui se passait à l'avant. Des murmures du style « Ils sortent ensembles? » et « Ils font sûrement la comédie! » se faisaient entendre. Angelius se gratta le cou en fronçant des sourcils. « Ça me dérange de les voir comme ça, mais pourquoi, pourquoi… » Il ne détacha pas son regard de Mania, sur les mains qui se tenaient l'une sur l'autre, sur les hanches qui se balançaient sur le même rythme. Il avait envie de crier à Mania qu'il n'étaient pas faits pour être ensembles, mais pourquoi il lui en empêcherait…

Ils ne s'aiment pas.

Hen?

Taichi le sortit de ses pensées, avec un sourire rassurant vers l'homme, qui lui donnait un regard perplexe.

Ne mens pas : tu regardes Mania depuis tout à l'heure et dès la minute qu'il s'est approché d'elle, tu t'es gratté l'arrière du cou.

Ça signifie quoi pour toi?

Tu es tout simplement jaloux de leur situation, ou de Yama, qui sait… mais je te rassure, ils font toujours ça.

Et les yeux d'Angel s'éclaircissent. Il regarda Mania à nouveau, et pensa à ses rêves qu'il avait depuis quelques temps. Taichi sourit, il s'était rassuré lui-même en prononçant ses paroles, puis se retourna vers la scène à nouveau, voyant les deux compères entamer le reste du couplet en duo.

_Deux vies, deux voix qui s' rencontrent  
Deux histoires qui se racontent  
Une chanson pour le dire,  
Y'a les mots, les images pour le décrire  
Une belle rencontre à l'ancienne,   
Prends un flash! y'a d' la magie sur scène,  
Le rideau tombe et c'est terminé  
Une belle collabo, des mots sur une feuille, pour se rappeler  
_

Daisuke regarda Takeru qui dansait, Hikaru collée contre lui. Il fulmina un peu de rage. Il a toujours voulu avoir Kari pour lui. Il avait gagné, même si ce n'était pas officiel, il voyait très bien comment ils étaient bien ensembles, comment ils réagissent ensembles. Il ne manque que l'un des deux se décide à demander à l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Hikari le faisait poiroter, lui, Davis, en lui donnant toujours des espoirs. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait plus, de l'espoir. Et c'est ce foutu T.K. avec ce même symbole qui lui avait enlevé sa Kari! Il arrêta de danser un peu quand Rachelle le reprit par la manche avec un sourire.

Hééé, tu t'arrêtes?

Hm…

Rooh aller, reste sinon je n'ai pas de partenaire de danse, moi!

Il avait bien entendu? Partenaire de danse? Rachelle? La fille difficile? Aquelequejeuhge? Il leva un sourcil. On ne fera pas le difficile comme elle alors…

C'est bon, je reste pour ton plaisir, ma chère.

Ils se remirent à danser sous le chant angélique de Yamato.

_Ton coeur baby, ton corps baby hey  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk,  
Ton rock baby, ta soul baby hey  
Chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you  
Pour m'emmener au bout du monde, une femme like you, hey..._

Presque la fin de la chanson, et Shadi n'avait pas trouvé le tour de demander à la jolie demoiselle de ses rêves de danser avec lui. « Et si je me prends encore une baffe? Je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie, elle va me détester pendant le reste de ma vie… » et il arriva devant elle. Bon sang qu'elle était belle. Ses cheveux noirs avec ses mèches rouges plus longues faisaient son charme. Elle faisait effrayante, mais elle était canon. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et resta près d'elle. Il s'étira le T-Shirt du coup qui commençait à être trop petit et prenant une bouffée d'air, il lui adressa la parole.

Heu… Shini…

J'ai deviné que tu viendrais me parler!

Ça commence mal. Il se serra les poings et ses mots défilèrent un après l'autre.

Depuisuncertaintempsjeteregardetuessuperbellejenesaispascequetupensesdemoimaisdepuistoutàlheurejemedemandaissituallaitdanseravecquelquundautreet…

WOOOOO! Résume ça!

Je demandais simplement si tu venais danser avec moi!

Silence entre les deux personnes. Shini éclata de rire, et lui se sentit mal à l'aise.

Non, je ne danse pas ce genre de truc.

Ah…

S'il y a par contre un slow, je te l'accorderai.

Un ange vola. Il eut une surexcitation. Elle a acceptée! Mais à une condition…

QUELQU'UN CHANTEZ UN SLOW PITIÉÉÉÉ!

Ta gueule!

Elle lui fout une baffe. Voilà, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie et s'en voudra toute l'éternité…

_Donne-moi ton coeur baby, ton corps baby hey  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk,   
Ton rock baby, ta soul baby hey  
Chante avec moi, je veux un homme like you  
Bad boy tu sais qu' tu m' plais, un homme like you, hey…  
_

Miyako eut une fixation sur une personne pendant un moment. Puis elle regarda Ken. Et elle regarda l'autre personne. Tous les deux se ressemblaient! La seule chose qui faisait qu'ils étaient différents, c'était la coupe de cheveux et la couleur des yeux. Et son torse, wow! Ça laissait paraître qu'il était un grand sportif. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle alla danser près de lui, puis d'un coup il l'accrocha au bras. Il recula un peu, une main derrière la tête.

Désolé, vraiment désolé…

Ça va, ça va…

Maintenant elle le reconnaissait juste à sa voix : le frère de Mania! Mais encore?

Moi c'est Miyako, même si on m'appelle Yolei.

Aaah oui! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par ma sœur! Moi c'est Ken, enchanté!

Par sa sœur? Mania lui avait déjà parler d'elle? Wow, quelle chance! Un mec qui a le même nom et la même couleur de cheveux que Ken! Et maintenant, que dire? En fait, rien. Il dansa près d'elle, et pour combler son bonheur, elle dansa elle aussi.

_Donne-moi ton coeur,  
Donne-moi ton corps,  
Donne-moi ta soul,  
Ton rock'n'roll  
Je veux une femme like you  
Un homme like you_

Yamato et Mania se donnèrent le mot par signes. Le blondinet mal coiffé descendit du stage de karaoké avec la jeune couettée à ses côtés. La panoplie de filles et de mecs s'approcha, un peu trop rapidement pour les deux chanteurs. Angel, par pur réflexe, abandonna sa chaise pour faire une sorte de mur entre les mecs et Mania. Taichi se leva à son tour et protégea du côté à Yamato, se faisant un peu tripoter. Mania fit un soupir de soulagement, puis regarda son Ange avec un sourire. Il le lui rendit. Yamato, lui, se retint pour ne pas rire de la situation de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air à ne pas du tout apprécier d'ailleurs! « C'est ça être célèbre », le lui aurait-il dit, et Taichi aurait répliqué « Vouloir être violé par des fans, c'est ça une vie? ». Ils remontèrent sur le stage après un moment, et les deux jeunes hommes purent respirer à nouveau.

_Ton coeur baby, ton corps baby hey  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk,  
Ton rock baby, ta soul baby hey  
Chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you  
Pour m'emmener au bout du monde, une femme like you, hey…_

Le monde vit que la chanson tenait à sa fin. Une fille inconnue se leva, puis se dirigea vers le stage, pendant que la foule finissait son délire et que Mania acheva sur les dernières paroles du refrain que tout le monde connaissait et récitaient avec elles.

_Donne-moi ton coeur baby, ton corps baby hey  
Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk,   
Ton rock baby, ta soul baby hey  
Chante avec moi, je veux un homme like you  
Bad boy tu sais qu' tu m' plais, un homme like you, hey…  
_

Merci tout le monde! Vous avez été très stimulants! Un très bon public! Lança Mania.

On espère vous revoir à une prochaine chanson ou un prochain concert! Reprit Yamato de plus belle.

Merci surtout à vous deux! Fit l'animateur. Et maintenant, notre invité spéciale qui va nous interpréter un extrait de son nouvel album. Couples, formez-vous, parce que ce sera un slow! Laissons-la se présenter!

Hello tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'être venus en grand nombre. Voici pour vous, de moi, Full Moon, Eternal Snow.

Shadi explosa de joie. Son souhait, enfin exaucé! Il prit la main de Shini, avec un sourire. Elle poussa un long soupir, mais elle se leva quand même pour danser avec celui-ci. Les corps s'arrêtèrent de bouger, puis deux personnes ne formèrent qu'une dans la pénombre.

Sora regarda Jyou, un peu gênée, et ça se fit tout seul : ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, rejoignant d'autres couples qui décidèrent de se former.

Rachelle se laissa choir sur Daisuke, qui fut obligé de la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Après quelques pas de danse, il vit que c'était du bluff, qu'elle tenait très bien debout, mais que c'était étrange quand même ce moment de faiblesse.

Lexy, par contre, eut un peu plus de mal, mais Takara l'aida et l'entraîna vers Yamato, et les deux partirent vers la piste. Takara s'assit entre Taichi et Angel, tout sourire.

Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire? Fit Angelius.

J'ai rendu une personne heureuse. Ça me rend tout simplement joyeux de le sentir.

Hey, Angel, pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas?

De?

Mania, bon sang! Où tu avais la tête?

Justement vers ma sœur, fit Takara avec un sourire.

Mais! Hmm, je ne sais pas trop…

Vous êtes amis pourtant, bon, elle veut t'étrangler à chaque fois, mais je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait qu'on la sauve de ça.

Et Taichi lui pointa un mec qui tentait de la conquérir par tous les moyens. Quand il vit qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de lui, il se leva brusquement et alla voir ce qui se passait. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas sentir la fumée qu'il dégageait (hélas, c'est fumeur dans la karaoké), et vit Angel. Elle lui fit un regard suppliant de trouver quelque chose qui la sortirait de là. Elle se retourna vers le garçon, et subitement Angelius arriva derrière elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Mania se sentit bizarre tout d'un coup et eut une expression d'étonnement sur son visage. Il enchaîna alors :

Hello ma belle… tu viens danser?

… ce qui l'étonna davantage. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était un jeu et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un « bien sûr mon chou! ». L'homme fut tout autant surpris et s'excusa en partant. Angel la lâcha et croisa les bras. Elle fronça des sourcils, puis sourit.

Le baiser était peut-être de trop.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon Ange? Tu me fais la moue?

Non, pas vraiment…

Bon, si tu le dis alors…

Elle débloqua ses bras et se faufila sous l'un d'eux, une main à la taille. Angelius ne bougea pas, restant figé à la regarder se blottir contre lui avec un sourire. Il se rappela des paroles dites par Taichi : « Tu es jaloux, soit d'eux, soit de Yama… » Jaloux de Yamato. Parce qu'il pouvait serrer Mania dans ses bras et que le monde n'y voit que du feu. Parce qu'il avait la même âge qu'elle. Parce qu'elle a l'air mieux avec lui… Et pourtant, elle porte toujours ce pendentif étoilé… L'objet qui les ralliaient ensembles. Et…

Il chassa ses idées. « Non, non, dites-moi pas que je, pour Mania… »

LittleAngel? Tu es dans la lune…

Heu pardon…

Tu m'invitais à danser, baka P

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors tu viens, petite peste?

Heeey!

Ils rirent un peu, puis dansèrent avec les autres. Takara et Taichi regardèrent les couples, et puis d'un coup, Takara demanda subitement.

Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas alors?

Hen? J'ai parlé?

Non mais…

T'as fouillé dans ma tête!

Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi, ta pensée était tellement forte…

Ça ne se dit tout simplement pas, T.K., c'est tout.

C'est ton meilleur ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le prendrait très mal... penses-y.

Taichi soupira et son regard s'arrêta à nouveau. Mais cette fois, sur Koushiro et Mimi. Il eut du mal à se rendre là, parce qu'il devait faire un choix, entre l'ordinateur, ou la réalité avec Mimi. En fait, Taichi est tombé sur le cul quand Izzy a répondu « les deux ». Mais Koushiro savait que ça ne se faisait pas. Combien de disputes a-t-il passé avec elle à propos de l'informatique… une bonne centaine, voir plus. Mais Mimi, c'était sa perle, même si c'est elle qui restait toujours accroché à lui, même si elle voulait la mort à son précieux PC. Ça se rachète, un ordinateur, pas elle. Et c'est un peu comme ça qu'il a sorti de l'emprise de l'informatique. Il eut le cran de l'inviter, et il vit rapidement que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle étaient réciproques. Ils n'ont rien dit pour cela : ça s'est fait tout seul. Taichi les envia un peu, mais il se dit que c'était la même situation pour sa petite sœur, ou comme Ken, et qu'il était heureux avec ça. En autant que ça lui arrive aussi… Un « bip bip » se fit entendre, et Koushiro s'arrêta de danser pour prendre un cellulaire. Mimi l'arrêta.

Non, s'il te plaît, ne le prend pas, juste là!

Mais s'il est important…

Mais je m'en fiche! Il rappellera plus tard!

Koushiro regarda son portable, et pressa le bouton « Fermer ».

C'est peut-être mieux pour le moment, oui…

Wow… t'as fait ça pour moi…

Mimi, y'a des jours que je ne peux lâcher mon ordi des yeux, mais dans mes pensées, il y a toujours un peu de toi. Ça m'a pris trop de temps à le réaliser, et je m'enfermais, je ne croyais pas que…

Qu'une fille comme moi pourrait s'intéresser à toi? Tu sais, c'est inexpliqué. Je suis amoureuse d'un gars qui aime les égnimes devant un écran. C'est tout aussi bête que ça…

Alors on est faits pour s'entendre…

… à condition que tu délaisses un peu le portable! Sourit un peu Mimi.

Koushiro serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, tout heureux de la situation, et Mimi fit de même, continuant la danse.

Alors? Je chante toujours comme une casserole?

Angel se mit à sourire en regardant cette petite mine, qui avait un mini sourire. Il lui tapota la tête et glissa sa main sur son épaule tout en allant à l'extérieur.

Toujours, Maria, toujours P

Heeey! J'attendais des félicitations, mwa!

Tu en n'auras jamais de moi je rigole, t'es pas mal, surtout au déhanchement…

Je le savais! Tu ne regardes que mon corps!

Oui et je poste des photos de toi osées par le Net…

Et là tu rigoles?

Il se décolla de celle-ci, toujours avec un sourire infranchissable.

J'dois y aller++!

… ANGELIUUUUS J'VÉ TE TUEEEEER!

Taichi les vit décoller à toute vitesse, puis il soupira doucement en les entendant rigoler plus loin.

Ils ne changeront jamais, dis donc…

Yama, après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, je peux te prouver que ça peut changer rapidement de situation.

Ahh? Oh et puis depuis Noël je me doute qu'il se passe de quoi entre ces deux-là…

Noël? Fit Lexy entre les deux. J'ai manqué quelque chose?

En fait… fit Taichi avec une main derrière la tête.

Sora a fait un party à Noël et… continua Yamato.

Je n'ai pas été invité? Tai!

Ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle je te le jure!

Tu aurais pu me mentionner! Aaargh! J'aurais voulu y être! J'ai été oubliée!

Elle alla se réfugier plus loin, en boule. Taichi donna un coup de coude à la blonde pour qu'il aille lui parler. Alors il s'avança vers elle et lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Heu... Lexy…Désolé…

Ça va. Ne te gêne pas pour moi. Je vais bien, répondit-elle avec une voix claire.

Les deux hommes eurent une goutte d'eau derrière la tête. Takara avança alors vers les deux autres et se mit en boule à côté de Lexy.

T'inquiète pas, nous on a été laissés à notre destin avec trois Digimons, une panoplie d'animaux, sans les parents pour la fête de Noël. Ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça chez toi, non?

Non, en effet. Mais j'aurais aimé voir les autres…

Tu nous vois, on existe P

Daisuke, il y a des façons de parler aux gens. Mais il a raison. On est à côté de toi maintenant…

T'as raison Takara… merci, fit Alexandra avec un sourire.

De rien, c'est naturel. Tout comme tout à l'heure, on s'aide, c'est tout.

« Est-ce vraiment tout? » pensa Lexy en regardant ses yeux ébènes qui la fixaient. Daisuke regarda autour puis prit un allure fière, jusqu'à ce que Rachelle lui saute au cou et qu'ils tombent à terre.

Hiya Davis!

Heeey ça fait maaaal! Et tu peux m'appeler Daisuke, c'est plus classe!

Ah? Je trouve que Davis c'est plus intime!

C'est justement TT;; s'cours, pleurnicha-t-il.

Eh ben ça t'apprendra! Passa Miyako avec une grimace, celle-ci juste à côté de Ken Bysen.

Daisuke leva le doigt vers celui-ci, qui resta muet un moment.

… C'est lequel des Ken?

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse, sauf Ken qui eut une goutte d'eau à la tête, et qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

… J'abandonne, personne ne me reconnaît TT

Mais non mais non c'est parce que lui est bête comme ses pieds et ne reconnaît pas le frérot de Mania!

… Aaaaah, j'me mélange toujours uu mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter!

Et ce n'est pas vrai, Davis n'est pas bête! Pas autant que Ken en tout cas!

TU VE PARIER RACHELLE? Fit Miyako en s'approchant de la bleue, les poings fermés.

Oooh ça y est on va avoir une bagarre de filles! Ricana Taichi.

C'est stupide pourtant, tout le monde sait que mon frère et Daisuke sont les personnes les plus bêtes que je connais! Soupira Takara. En tant que garçons, en tout cas.

TOI TU TE LA FERMES! Lancèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps

WOOO! Un instant! Vous n'allez pas mêler le monde à cette dispute et vous allez repartir chacune de votre côté! Allez! S'écria Lexy en les bloquant l'une et l'autre.

Elles se regardèrent, et chacune repartirent de leur côté de la rue, Miyako suivant Ken et Rachelle traînant le pauvre Daisuke. Lexy lança un grand soupir.

J'allais croire un instant qu'on n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Mais ils vont se chicaner plus loin…

Takara, c'est le but! Soupira à nouveau Alexandra.

Aah, je me demandais aussi '

Bon, eh bien merci d'être venus, mais où sont les autres?

Restés à l'intérieur pour le reste du spectacle! Répondit Taichi.

Ah d'accord, merci Tai. Et je vous remercie tous encore d'être venus, ça a fait de l'ambiance! Sourit Yamato.

Vous allez où? Demanda Lexy.

On va rejoindre Angel avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

Il est avec Mania? Demanda Takara.

C'est ça le problème! Elle lui criait après tout à l'heure ''

Bonne chasse alors! On se reverra! Lancèrent alors Lexy et Takara en même temps.

Les deux garçons partirent en même temps, et l'homme au regard profond ramena Lexy à l'intérieur pour profiter des dernières musiques. À l'intérieur, tout était rendu dans l'ombre, avec seulement des couples dansant côte à côte, avec des personnes qui les regardent et qui rêvent...

Mais à l'extérieur, tout ce que l'on entendit plus loin, ce fut toujours de la rigolade.

_** The End **_

**Quoi ce n'est pas assez? Il y a déjà plus de 7000 mots, ce n'est pas assez à votre goût ça ? C'est un one-shot merde XDD Sans rire, je sais que je n'ai pas axé sur les descriptions, j'en suis désolée ; J'ai aussi axé sur les couples qui ne seront hélas jamais possibles dans une autre saga, parce que vous voyez la débilité que ça peut former O.o; et la créatrice de ces conneries est mwaaaa XDDDD Bon allez, laissez-moi des comments, et après on en reparlera pour les idées d'une « peut-être » suite Ah wi, j'ai parlé de personnes telles que Shini, Rachelle, Lexy, Ashitaka, Shadi et Angelius. Ce sont des personnes que je connais, soit de vue (Rach), soit par le Net (les autres). Sachez que je pense souvent à vous, et que je ne vous vois que pas assez souvent ;; j'vous aiiime! (Nan pas me tuer, les autres, j'vous aime aussi XD). Et si vous vous adonnez à lire leurs fanfics, elles sont belles, prenez pas de chances et sauter les dévorer (j'parle des histoires là!). J'vais arrêter de parler sinon j'finirai plus! Alors si on ve me parler… c'est la porte XD**

**Mania xXx**

**_P.S. : Ceci est une histoire inventée pour mon pur plaisir et pour celui des lecteurs. Merci de me lire _**


End file.
